Gmod Baby PLAYERMODEL MOD Roleplay! (Garry's Mod)
This episode focuses around the baby player model from half-life 2. Characters Plot The episode starts off with Papa Acachalla driving home at 4:00am from his bowling tournament (he lost badly). He expected Gertrude to be home to make him some pancakes, but instead Maddie Friend was there babysitting BonBon for Gertrude while she was getting groceries. Papa believes that the baby is possessed by the devil himself, BonBon then thinks Papa is his mama and Papa corrects him. While Maddie gives BonBon a newspaper to play with, Papa calls Billy down, but instead Sue came down from shampooing his mask, and went outside to go play with BonBon. Papa asked why the walls were covered in blood, Maddie explains that the baby tried to murder her, getting Papa suspicious. The baby began trying to break down the door and failed, it being opened by Maddie. Papa then decides to go watch Breaking Billy on TV, but BonBon wanted to play with Papa, so he immediately starts crying. Maddie and Sue tried to comfort him, but their attempt proved fruitless. Papa yells at them to take BonBon upstairs, but Sue thought they could take the television upstairs, so Bonbon stopped crying and Sue and Maddie took him and the TV upstairs into the bathroom. While they gave Bonbon a bath, Papa went to his secret TV room to watch TV, but is surprised that Johnny Toast is in there, Maddie then came downstairs with BonBon clean from his bath, and explained that he came to help with the baby, leading Papa to think that he came to investigate BonBon. Unfortunately, BonBon accidentally drank laundry detergent, so he pooped his diaper, so Maddie went upstairs to get another, while that happened, Sue shot Papa's TV. Maddie couldn't find the diapers so she got a bucket, and BonBon pooped in there, the stench and sight of BonBon's poop shocked Papa so much, he passed out, BonBon then poured the bucket on him. Sue then went back to bed, and Maddie went to look for Billy. Billy was hiding from Maddie in the bushes, Maddie almost found him there, but then Goober appeared out of nowhere to sell Maddie his detergent. He then led Maddie to the garage, where he said Billy was. When Maddie was out of sight, Billy thanked Goober heavily, giving all the random coins in his pocket, Goober then confused Billy for Antonio Banderas. As Goober walked around the house, he keeps saying one household item was another, an orange was a strawberry, the couch was an entertainment system, the chair was a radio, a light switch was a "dark switch", BonBon's poopy diaper was a hat, and even normal human beings were panda bears. While BonBon pooped in an urn, Goober explained that Maddie would need a lawnmower to get Billy to like her, but what he really meant was a normal box. Billy then went to bed, and the Toilet Toucher then appeared out of nowhere, and Goober called him the Oven Toucher, TT then said he would shoot Goober for every stupid thing he said, without Goober knowing about it. TT then offered to potty-train BonBon, but BonBon fell in. Goober tried to get him out, then Gertrude came home from the store and said she wanted Goober to get out of her house after they witnessed Johnny Toast's British Disco. Sue then woke up and he and the others ran out of the house shooting at Goober, he then offered his video game collection for his life, but he really meant video games, so he returned to his dimension. Category:Garry's Mod Category:Video Category:Videos Category:Acachalla Episode Guide Category:Episode Category:VenturianTale 2014